


Lake effect kid

by orphan_account



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wrigley Field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penultimate one, mania is obviously over so I need to get these done. Enjoy





	Lake effect kid

**Author's Note:**

> Penultimate one, mania is obviously over so I need to get these done. Enjoy

Everytime Patrick thought about it, he had to catch himself. Every single time. Because it couldn't possibly be real, right?

Wrigley Field was the place that Patrick had been excited to visit as a kid; he had jogged past it as a teenager, thought about it at length while away on tour in his twenties; and now, as a thirty-four year old, struggled to think about the fact that his fame had brought him here.

I must be famous, he thought dumbly, as he climbed up the stairs and was greeted with the hugeness of the crowd and the night. Later, before the band was set to go on their individual stages, exposed to the air of a Chicago summer, Joe, with his red headphones around his neck, leaned forward to talk to Patrick.  
" Hey," he said. " You okay?"  
Joe hadn't grown up with the one-city idolisation that Patrick had: he had flitted around the Midwest before his teens and was born in sticky Florida. But this occasion was still important for all of them; even Andy.

Patrick nodded. He still couldn't believe it. Joe kissed him, there in the intimate darkness, one hand on his cheek and the otherness on his guitar. The crowd roared.


End file.
